All Messed Up!
by dove the demi god
Summary: Savanah has a messed up life. Even for a demi-god. She has too many half brothers to count, a messed up relationship, and a scary stepdad. And to make matters worse she is sent away to a camp with only questions and no answers. May contain fighting and kissing seances.
1. Chapter 1

I walk into my room and throw down my book bag. "I'm home!" I yell, no one anwsers. I didnt expect them too, cause no one was home. I throw off my sweatshirt and open my window. I climb through the small space and drag myself up into a sitting position outside. Then pull me legs up and out too. Now i'm on my balcony, looking out the great city of chicago. "Wow," i breath, it's always awesome, even during the day.

Then something taps my shoulder, but i don't look up. Wait, for the signal, I remind myself. Double tap. Triple tap. He's here! I look up at Conner's face. His eyes are mischievous, I'm happy the summer camp hasn't killed his love for stealing. "How was camp?"I ask grinning up at him. Conner is the only boy i know who can make me smile or giggle.

"It was awesome! I stole this kids swor- I mean pen, and he made the whole camp look for it. It was hilarious!" He says, his eyes going from mischievous to far away. A place where i want in. He looks back at me, his eyes refocusing. "You should come with me when i go back. You'll fit in there."

My smile vanishes, "You know i don't fit in anywhere." I say sheepishly. I stare down throw the holes of my balcony, the only balcony. Strong arms haul me up into Conners room. 'Hey!" I yell as Conner pulls me shuts the window and locks it after he pulls me in, to make sure i don't escape.

He spins around to look at me. Then he starts shaking me and then push me away, far away. I never seen him so angry before. He is always smiling and laughing, never angry. "Don't ever say that again. You hear!" he pretty much hisses at me. I stare at him in horror. So many emotions fill me at once. His face falls, then he looks in horror too. But this time directed at himself. "I'm so sorry!I...I didn't...I didn't mean to..." It was to late i had gotten up and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>I ran so fast ,it was a miracle i didn't trip. I just kept running tho. Soon i reached my door and yanked it open. I sprinted in and grabbed my back pack. I throw all of my school stuff on the floor and grabbed a extra pair of clothes and all my extra food and water. Then i grabbed my Mormor's secret notebook.<p>

*Flash back*

"Savanah? Where are you." my Mormor shouts from down stairs.

"Up here, Mormor!" i say from the attic," Don't come up, I'll go down." I raced down the stairs and into my grandmas arms.

"I got you a surprise!" She says excitingly. "What?What?" I squeal happily. She uncovers a old fashion notebook, with a built in book mark. I grab it selfishly and hold it to my chest. "Your diary?" i ask. "Yes! I wanted you to have it." She beams at me. I reach up and kiss her cheek. "Thank you." I whisper. She smiles then says, "No, thank you for this wonderful life you gave me. I will always love you. Remember that." she smiles then i see her life slowly slip away from her eyes. "Mormor!" I scream.

*back to story*

I haven't realized i was crying until the knock on my window, that pulled me out of my flash back. It was Conner. A relived look in his eyes. I give him my famous evil glare. Reserved for the pops only. His relived look is gone replaced by hurt. I turn away and zip up my back pack. Then i'm gone again.

When i burst into the city streets ,i'm hit by a cold wind. I ignore it and turn left. To go deeper into the grand city of Chicago. I easily get lost in the crowd. Almost to easily. Then i realize something. I don't know where i will go or how to survive the streets by myself. So i reluctantly turn back and find my way home.

* * *

><p>When i walk in no one is home, still. So I walk into my room and empty my back pack again. When i go into the kitchen my mom and stepdad are sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey." I say to my mom and grab a health bar. "We need to talk" she says. "Why?" I ask warily, what did I do this time.<p>

"Savanah, you know how much i love children, right? Well any way guess what... I'm pregnant again!" she says it so cheerfully I almost want to barf.

"Your pregnant, again! Mom I thought we agreed, no more kids! You are the worst! I feel bad for that child! I can't believe you would lie to your first daughter!" I scream at her.

She looks stunned. "Savanah... I didn't know you didn't like me getting pregnant so much. I thought I was protecting you. I didn't know this effected you so much. Maybe I should call..."

"Call who. The orphanage!" I storm out of the room. Tears fill my eyes. I slam the door and lock it. Then close my shade. I throw myself onto my bed and cry. Tear after tear. This has been the most I have cried since her death.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on my door ten mins later. "Go away!" I yell at the door. I just wanted to be alone. "Honey, can I come in please." My mom says through the door.<p>

"Why?" I ask whipping tears off my cheeks.

"Please honey. I have coco." she says it soothingly ,like she really wants to talk. I go and unlock the door. She walks in and closes the door behind her.

"I know you don't want to talk so let me talk." She pauses and waits for me to nod or do something. But I stay still, so she continues. "I wasn't going to give you to the orphanage. I was going to call a camp. You know, the one that boyfriend goes too. Anyway I hope you aren't still mad at me because I want you to know that I love you. First and only daughter." She gives me a model smile.

"Conner is NOT my boyfriend! And I can't stay mad at you, I guess. So...is it a boy or girl?" I could never stay mad at my mom, its impossible. But I still hate my stepdad and his son. And some people ask why ,but they never believe me when I say why.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all! Thanks for reading this, pls review, fav , or follow(Or all). And i'm tell you some savanah back round: Savanah's step brother would beat her to the point that she was token to the hospital. Her mother would never be home because she is a model and always gets pregnant. Savanah has 8 half brothers and maybe another half brother. Savanah has been forever sad since she was 8(when her mormor died) and she can't stand having so many brothers. She has 3 friends, two are the Stoll brothers. And thats basically it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a sticky note on my forehead. Taking it off neatly, i read.

'_Hey honey! Guess what. You're going to the woods with the stoll brothers this weekend! Doesn't it sound like fun! __Have a great day! Love you!'_

Yeah, like that will ever happen. I huff and go to start my day.

I stand in front of the mirror playing with my mop of different colored hair. What to do? I pull it up into a pony, no too boring. Then I pull it into a lazy bun, nope not that. Then i braid, definitely not. Okay how about just down? Oh god no! My only option that i know how to do is a normal pony twist bun. So i pull it back to a pony then twist.

I search my room for hours holding my bun, all i find are my chop sticks. Oh,well. I stick them in. My bangs fall out and hang over my eyes. For a second all I see is white hair. Thats right, white. Then i pull my bangs out of my face and place the above my eyes. Oops, I forgot clothes. I grab a fresh pair of skinny jeans and a tight, black shirt.

I glance at my clock while i pass it, oh crap! I overslept! I run into the kitchen and, place a sticky note with _no!_ scribbled across on my moms head, she stays up to late. I continue down my way to school.

* * *

><p>I already missed all the morning buses that pass my street. So i race to the school, passing all sorts of crazed people. The city is where I belong! I let this thought pass through my head when i reach the gates of the school. This thought gives me hope as I go through the doors. And this thought makes me smile when i open my locker for a pen. But this thought is gone when I go into the class.<p>

There is Conner sitting in the seat right next to mine. What does that boy thinks he's doing? He does know i'm still mad. I cant believe he has the guts to sit there. I glare at him.

"What do you think your doing?" I hiss at him. He looks at me with a innocent face, a face that i want to slap! I almost slap him but the teacher interrupts me.

"Savanah. I'm so glad to have you at class." He says and when I turn around he is cross eyed. When he's cross eyed it means he has a secret. What's he up to now? He always looks at me cross eyed tho, so who cares.

I realize the whole class is waiting and I grumble a sorry and sit down. Conner smirks at me. I hate that smirk but love it at the same time. I also hate his power over me. He could make me _giggle_! No one can.

"We need to talk." He whispers to me. I turn to look at him(with famous evil glare).

"Don't ever talk to me again!" I snarl at him. He looks hurt which makes me on the outside smirk, but I feel a pang of guilt on the inside. Why him? "Look, I already have enough problems. So...just give me time,okay?" I plead with him. He looks at me and is about to say something back but doesn't. Thank you lord!

* * *

><p>I walk alone to lunch. Jill is sick and Travis wants me to talk to Conner. So that leaves me to my lonesome self. I grab lunch first and walk to a table in the court yard.<p>

As I sat I wondered what the baby's name will be, and if i'll get another brother or cool sister, like Jill's. I go into LaLa land not noticing Travis sneaking up on me. "BOO!" he shouts as he grabs hold of my shoulders.

"Really? It has to be today?" I ask rolling my eyes at him. He laughs, then nods in Conners direction. "No!" I simply say not bothering to see what he's talking about.

"Great! So you will talk to him! Go get him tiger!" Travis says it with so much courage i'm surprise he doesn't go fight a tiger. Wait, I am the tiger.

"Not now. My mom is having another kid." I say, rolling my eyes. He knows not to push anything when my mom is in the picture. But Travis surprises me like usual.

"He has to talk to you now!" Travis says,"It's about camp and a lot about you and being in danger stuff." This makes me worried, they never push me like this before. This is defentaily important.

"Fine." I say with defeat and wonder over to Conner. He looks up and smiles. "Whip that smile off your face!" I snap at him. His smile widens.

"Good afternoon to you to, Savanah." He jokes. It's like yesterday never happened. I guess I should forgive and forget.

"What you want, child?" I ask grinning at him. He grins right back, happy to be in the clear.

"I just wanted to tell you something. Now don't freak out, but-"He's cut off by a huge crash. I turn to the noise and see this creature that is around 12-15 feet tall, and has one eye. Wait thats a cyclops! Travis turns to us, with a look that says _really!_

"Get her out of here! I'll distract it until they come! Move!" Travis yells at Conner. He runs to a puddle and throw some weird coin into it, mumbling something. Faces appear on the puddle and he tells them about the cyclops. Wait what?

"Come on! We got to get out of here! It's not safe for us." Conner says, not at all worried that his brother might get killed. Already everyone has ran out. Conner pulls my arm and drags me along as he sprints. I look back to see if the monster is close by, it's hand is reaching for Conner's legs.

"Conner!" I yell and kick the monsters hand. It grabs my foot in mid swing and pulls, then twist until it hears a satisfying crack. I scream in pain, but Conner has picked me up and was carrying me like a baby. And Travis has got it's attention by throwing lunch foods. I felt like crying but all I could do was yell _notebook!_ Conner races by my locker for me, and I grab my notebook. "Yes, my life is _not_ more important then a notebook."I say when Conner gives me a look before racing off again.

We run out the doors , there was three _pegasus_ waiting for us. One has a girl on it, and there three boys next to the other ones. When they see us they look worried. "Travis...?" One of the boys say. "He needs help inside! Go! I'll get her to camp! Hazel get ready to go!" Conner shouts at them and puts me on a spotted one. He jumps up behind me and gives Hazel wave. She urges the pegasus to go. We follow up into the air.

I have never been on a horse before. Which makes it ten times harder bare back and flying. So you can tell I almost feel a lot. But Conners arms were around me, steering the beast. I finally relaxed until i hear a voice in my head. "_So sweetie, enjoying the ride. I see you have a lover!" _ I look around trying to see who said that. "_Oh, stop being a scary horse! I'm the pegasus, foal!" _ Okay, I can talk to horses. Wait, can everyone talk to horses? I hope so! I don't want to be the messed up one, again.

Trees! I see trees. Lots of them! Wait, trees+ lots of trees= woods. Oh,no!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey y'all. How are you baby goats?I decided to call y'all baby goats. If you don't like it say so. I'll fix it into fans. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and I want to be posting chapters every other day. Also i love it when you read my work it gives me joy! And i do need joy. So here is some facts about Savanah and her mom: Savanah's mom was cursed by a Apollo, so she can only tell the truth( hint, Apollo, hint). Also Savanah's hair is cray, her bangs are white but the rest is dark deep blue, medium purple, and christmas green. Random strands of hair are these colors. Well hope you enjoy and like this info. Pls follow, fav, review(or what ever those comment things are), or all. And I'm a newbee!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

resume to story LOL!

We fly over the woods, circling above. You could see everything from up here, strawberry fields, training areas, cabins, a giant house, a lake, and some other buildings. People were every where, on the lake, by a the pavillion(eating food!),by the cabins, going in and out of the house, and... are those goats or humans in the fields?

We find a place to land and go down. Conner hops off and turns to help me. "I got it! I can get down by myself." I say and try to slip off lke him. I forgot about my leg, so I fall into Conner. He catches me and we end up in the dip postion. We stare up at each other, holding each others gaze. Next thing I know are faces are inching towards each other. Soon our lips connect, he kisses me softly and brings me up right during the kiss.

I can feel my heart beat faster, and I can feel his steady heart under my palm. We stare at each other for a second and in that second I get a flash back.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flash back<em>*

Travis hugs me and gets into the car, then Conner walks up to me."See you in four months, Savanah."He says hugging me.

"See you then, Conner." We depart and he heads for the car, there goes any hope that he will admit his love for me. But he turns around all of a sudden and runs up to me. '_I love you!"_ He whispers into my ear. Before I can say anything back ,he runs to the car, gets in and drives away. 'I love you, too." I say under my breath and go inside.

*_back to story_*

* * *

><p>He shifts me to his side and warps his arm around me to suport me. "So you do love me back." He says grinning. 'Nooo, I just love to kiss my guy friends." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasim. His girn deepens. We make our way to the big house (Thats what i deicided to call it). Our history teacher wheels out of the house. Wait, <em>our history teacher! <em>

_"_Welcome, Savanah, to camp Half-blood!" He says cheerfully. Then he does something crazy, he walks out of his wheel chair and instead of a lower half he has the body of a horse. I stare at him as he smiles down at me.

"Your a centar!" I say bewildered. HE IS A CENTAR! That is not right. _Pegasus are not right, goat men are not right, and monsters are not right!_ "What the heck is happening?" I say shaking like a leaf in the wind. Conner looks at him and then he picks me up like a baby and holds me tight.

"It's okay. I'll explain later, just rest." He whispers in my ear as he climbs the steps. I look around frantically, what is happening? Am I dreaming? Is magic really real? Then black creeps into my vision, I faint.

* * *

><p>When I come to, it's night outside and my legs is wrapped in bandages. I look around the room, its empty, expect for the bed and night stand. On the night stand there is a puddy food and a glass of water. Then a knock rings through the room. "Savanah?" Conner pokes his head into the room.<p>

He is soaked. "Hey, Conner, where are we? And whats with the pudding and magic stuff?" I ask remembring today, or what I think is today. He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. I try to sit up, but almost fall so I prop my head on my hand. He laughs at me.

"Okay, now don't freak, but...you're a demi-god. Half human, half god. And the greek gods are real. So is most mythogical creaturs." He says this so quickly I had to take a second to processes it. Well thats crazy and also explains a lot. He still looks worried about me.

"That explains a lot.' I finally tell him. He lets out a huge sigh. I smile at him and punch him lightly in the shoulder. "Oh, stop worring and also get me some real food. I can't stand pudding." He laughs and rolls his eyes, making me sigh. I love his dark brown eyes, they could make me get lost forever.

"You should know that's not pudding," He says,"It's the gods food. It is suppose to make the pain go away and make wounds heal quicker." Wow, so I guess the gods are real. What a shocker.

* * *

><p>The next day I manage to get up, by myself, and get outside. Yes, I did fall down the stairs. But I'm free! I waddle over to the pavillion. I heard that's where they get food. Then I look around. There are a bunch of tables with people sitting at each one. I try to find Conner in this mess, but only find that girl (I think her name is Hazel). She sits alone with a boy at their table. Why doesn't she sit with her friends?I waddle over.<p>

"Hey...Hazel?"I say and lean on the table. She looks up from her food at me and smiles. "Hey, Savanah. So your the girl that can made Conner paranoid for 4 months." She says returning to her food.

"I guess , speaking of Conner...where is he?" I say searching the place for him or his brother. Hazel jerks her head in the direction of two over filled tables. "Thanks." I say and head towards that direction.

Some people turn to look at me as i pass. They mumble about my hair colors and my relationship with Conner, and some are about my mom. I walk with pride in my footsteps. _Stay clam!_ I tell myself, _Don't cry like a scared little girl!_ I finally get to the tables.

Travis waves at me. "Over here Savanah!" He shouts at me. Most people can't tell them apart, but I can. Travis is taller and is more confident, and a total ladies guy. Conner pushes away attention and steals every chance he gets, anytime anywhere. Both are taller then me.

I walk over and plop down bewteen Travis and Conner. "Finally, I'm starved! Hey, who are these people? And why were you paranoid, Conner?" Conner looks shocked for a second, then diecides to only anwser the first question. "These are my half brothers and sisters. And the ones at the other tables are demi-gods of some other god." He repiles, then quickly shoves food in his mouth, so he can't anwser any more questions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all. How are you baby goats? Anyway hope you liked this chapter cuz it toke me a while. I'm at my mormor's for the day, so I had time for this. Pls review, comment, fav, follow, or all. And some info is: Savana always does the opposite of what her mom tells her, unless she wants to do it. Thats all I got for now. Have fun in life baby goats.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast Conner shows me around camp. I already got used to the half blood thing, and that I could have some cool powers. I feel powerful being here. All these Greek gods are cool, but I also learned that there are roman gods! But no one has told me who my dad is.

"So, what cool powers do Poseidon's kids have?" I ask Conner when we past Poseidon's cabin. "They can speak to horses and control water, duh." Conner says , I have been asking what powers random gods children have.

"Wait, your not supposed to be able to speak to horses?" I ask, do I finally know who my dad is? I hope so!

"Yeah, your not supposed to. Everyone knows that." Conner says looking a bit scared. "You didn't know that?" He asks.

"All the movies I have seen, the horses talked." I state, "And I've never seen a real horse before today." Now I feel messed up. Again.

"Well did they talk to you? Or did you try to talk to them?" He starts laughing. Then glances at me. Then I started laughing.

"The pegasus was talking to me." I say through laughs. "I'm not that crazy!" I can't believe he would think I am that crazy.

"I never said you were crazy. And you can talk to horses? So you might be daughter of Poseidon." He looks at me and gives me a side smile. Then he picks up the pace. I had to run to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" I ask trying to match his pace, curse his longer legs! "To tell Chiron." He says glancing at me. "What?" I stop in mid step. He walks a few steps then stops when he sees that I stopped.

He turns and walks back to me. "I don't want him to know. What if it's not true? We should wait and see." I say, trying to reason with him. I don't want everyone to know what could be a lie! It wouldn't be fair!

"Fine, I'll hold off for now, if..." He has a evil grin on his face. Oh no. What is he up too now! "If you let me tell the whole camp that your my girlfriend." He says with a smirk. "Okay, Im cool with that." And that settles him for now.

* * *

><p>Later Travis runs up to me. "Your Conner's girlfriend?!" He ask excitedly. "Yep!" I simply say and walk away. He jumps up and down excitedly. Laughing the whole time. "Its not that crazy, is it?" I ask looking at him like he is crazy.<p>

He just grins at me. I grin back and continue on my way. I walk to the training area where Conner told me to meet him and this other guy. Something about seeing if I could beat him.

I walk in and see just a guy(probably him). He stands up and looks me over. His eyes fix on my eyes, thankfully. I want him to see I'm unstoppable. "So, your Savanah?" He ask, he should already know. "Yep, that's me! And who the heck are you?" I ask this with real curiosity.

"I'm Jason." He simply says then walks towards me. "I heard you got a broken leg." He looks worried about me, a little bit. "Yep, it was that or get Conner kidnapped by a monster." I say it with pride. I am proud of myself because I got to play hero. Then I look him up and down, to see what I'm up against. Why would Conner ever wonder if I could beat _him._ He obviously knows this dude could easily beat me, especially with a broken leg.

"Where is Conner, speaking of him." I look around, where is that boy. Jason walks back to the middle of the room. "Who knows?" he asks to no one in particular. Then the door swings open behind me and a autumn breeze blows in. Conner shoves me forward then walks around me. "Don't block the door!" He jokes. We always do that to each other when one of us is in line with the door.

_"What makes you think I could defeat that dude?_" I whisper to Conner. He grins at me, "_Who said I wouldn't let you get the advantage?_" He whispers back. I smile at him, thank god he has some tricks up his sleeve. Conner walks over to Jason and whispers in his ear then steps back smiling. "Sure thing." Jason says to him.

Conner goes to the edge of the arena and motions for me to join Jason. I go into the arena and get ready (at least try to). Then Conner shouts for us to go. Jason acts like a cat playing with a mouse. Circling around me and diving in then retreating. I get bored and run at him, which is fast for having a broken leg. Jason does not expect this and barely has time to jump out of the way. I skid to a halt and fall.

Jason takes this to his advantage, he runs and goes to kick me in the side. I roll away and try to get up. _I can't get up!_ I start to panic, I keep trying to get up but can't. Then Jason walks over and rests his foot on my side. "Give up?" He asks it with a hint of daring. I don't give up to boys! No offense guys. I pull at his knee and he falls next to me. Managing to kick my side in the fall. I grunt, but am happy that we are on the ground, this is my area.

I roll over until I'm sort of kneeling on him. I raise my fist, but hold it. "Give up?" I say it the same way he said it, but also with a hint of laughter in my voice. He smiles and pushes me off. We both stand up and dust ourselves off (Conner helped me up). "Good fight, but next time when I don't have a broken limb, go hard on me and not easy." I say to Jason and walk out. I could tell they were shocked.

* * *

><p>I walk to the pavilion, I had skipped lunch and it was dinner now. Everyone was talking and laughing about rumors that me and Conner are going to marry or that we are planning to run away together. Like that will ever happen, I'm still young and could possibly find someone else. Stupids. I search the crowd for Conner and Travis.<p>

"Over there, Savanah!" multiple people shout at me and point in their direction, which is apparently the Hermes tables. I walk over to Conner, who was in the middle of stealing someones cookie. "Boo!" I say behind him. He jumps and spins around to look at me. "Hey!" he says and slides over to give me a spot.

"Does everyone talk about the newest couple like this?"I ask him. "Nope, only the people who never had a crush or girlfriend and people who they knew had a crush on the other person." He says through a mouthful of food. "Weird." I say and sit down, grabbing a clean plate.

Some 11 year olds start blabbering questions at me. I ignore them and keep on eating. "Wait, where do I sleep?" I ask Conner. He looks at me and shrug, "Maybe in the Hermes cabin or the big house." he answers. I smile at him and we finish our food.

"Now we go to the camp fire!" Conner says and leads me, hand-in-hand, to the camp's bonfire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all! How are you baby goats? I don't know how to have Savanah claimed, so pls give suggestions. And here is some Savanah info: Savanah never had a crush on anybody but Conner. She is bad with people her age, but is fine with people who are older or younger then her. Savanah was lied too all the time and disbelieves in lying to people who shouldn't be lied too or has a right to know the truth. Savanah use to get into a lot of fist fights and acts childish a lot. So there is some Savanah info, hope you like. Pls review, fav, or follow, or all. Cya baby goats.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

We walk to the bonfire and find seats in the Hermes section. People start filing in seconds later. Conners hair glimmers in the dim light of the fire. Sort of like a brown river, but yet beautiful. "Stop staring at me! It gives me the creeps." Conner says squirming in his spot next to me. "Shut up!" I say laughing, wow I laugh a lot here. That's good.

Then Apollos kids start singing. Oh my god, it is terrible! And I have to sit next to the Apollo kids. Why?! "They're terrible!" I softly say to Conner, just above a whisper. He nods at me. Then the Apollo kids stop singing. "What did you say? We are not terrible! We are amazing!" a girl from the Apollo cabin yells at me.

"No you aren't. You people need to harmonize. It would sound better." I state and a bunch of people mumble agreements. That makes me smirk. "What do you know about music! Proably nothing. So shut up!" She snaps at me. Woah, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Yeah, sure child. I'll shut up." I tease and roll my eyes. That girl is so annoying! I actually probably know more then her, I've been taking private classes with every instrument(including voice) since I was around 4. So...HA! But, of course, I don't say it out loud because I'll get into a fist fight or get in trouble. Again. She huffs and yells for them to keep singing. On with the terrible music.

Then something shocking happens. A symbol glows above my head. I look at it mesmerized. There is the symbol of Apollo floating and shining brighter then the sun. "Wow." I breath, it is beautiful. I try to touch it, but my hand goes straight through the symbol. Then the symbol fades away to nothing. I frown at the now empty air above me. "AWWWWWWWWW! I liked that symbol." I whine, so childish that it's funny. Conner laughs next to me. And then goes the chain reaction.

I stare up at the bare ceiling in my room, in the big house. I was claimed so I was supposed to sleep in the Apollo cabin, but Chiron some how figured out about my secret power. Stupid Conner. So, he wanted me to stay in the big house when ever I'm here. Now this is my room. Tomorrow I get to paint the walls and ceiling. Which are also bare. Conner had kissed my forehead and said good night before he sprinted away. That is when Chiron came up to me and told me what I told Conner. I was angry at first, but he would figure out some how. Oh well, all is forgiven for now. But remember the _for now! _I'm not forgetting. I'm not that soft, people. I smile and slowly drift off into a deep sleep, remembering Conners eyes.

* * *

><p>In my dream I was at school. Running. Down halls, through doors, turning left and right at every corner. A giant black wall was following me, it looked like smoke. I tripped and fell onto the ground. Classic horror movie scene. But I tripped on something. A bronze short sword, in the middle of a dagger and sword length. It's handle showed a prophecy, with a ribbon covering half of it. I grabbed it and got up sprinting.<p>

I ran faster then I have ever run before. I clutch the small sword to my chest. Then I see a white light up ahead. A total go to the light moment passes before I wake up. I sit up gasping for breath. It was early morning, the sun was just rising and birds where just starting to sing, dew was still on the grass. I try to get up, but pain shoots up my leg and through my back. A muffled scream tears through my throat.

A goat man runs into the room. "Stop! Don't get up!" He says quickly to me. I sag back into the bed, I whimper as I pull my leg in. He walks across the room towards me. "You are going to stay in bed and let yourself heal. I will be taking care of you today." He says, gently putting my legs back on the bed and pulling the covers up and around me. "What the heck is _this_ doing in here! Is this yours?" He asks holding out the sword from my dream.

I grab it out of his hands and slid it under the bed. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." I say and sit up a little taller. "Oh dear." He mumbles and finishes tucking me in. "Stay here while I go get your breakfast." He orders me and gets up and wanders away. I wait for him to close the door and walk down the hall way until I reach under for the sword.

I untie the ribbon and look at the prophecy. There is a girl that looks just like me when I was 4, even got the hair right, kneeing down with three gods above her. Apollo, Zeus, and Poseidon. Then the next scene has them fighting for the girl, who looks now 4.5, and there's a lady running away with her. That lady is my mom. Then she is, now 16, standing before a city, _Chicago,_ and is fighting all kinds of beast.

I drop the sword. It is burning hot, burn marks trace my skin. I hear the goat man coming so I slid the sword under the bed again. He pokes his head in. "You moved!" He says angrily. He comes in and places food next to my bed, then starts straightening my bed. Finally his eyes land on my hand, I have been holding it out and over the bed. His head jerks away. "What did you do?" He shouts in alarm.

"Nothing" I reply. He digs through the drawer in the stand. Finally, he pulls out bandages and a creamy stuff. As he wraps my hand he states, "You had to have done something." I smile at him and rest my head back onto my pillow. "_I did nothing._" I whispered still in shock about the prophecy. How is that possible, all of that doesn't seem right, but at the same time it makes perfect sense.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all, how are you baby goats? So, it was really hard for me to figure out how to claim Savanah, but I managed. I didn't like the other chapter that much, but made it up in this chapter. Pls review, fav or follow, or all. And here is some Savanah info: Savanah hates girls who assumes things instead of knowing things. But she loves things that glows or is burning hot. And she is sort of crazed at the moment because of the prophecy. Well hope you like! Cya later!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

PROPHECY

That day was the worst day of my life. I figured out about some random prophecy that I'm in, I'm taken care of by a 'satyr', and I decided not to tell Conner about the prophecy, which he visited me for 3/4 of the day. Oh yeah, and I had to stay in bed for the **whole** day! Talk about boredom. But I was free when the sun went down. And oh will I be glad to get out of here.

When I do get out Conner helps me up and down the stairs. When we finally get outside a burst of cold air wraps around us, claiming us. It felt wonderful. I smile and twirl away from Conner, out into the night.

"Woah there, Savanah. Your not suppose to leave five feet away from me, remember." Conner calls out to me. I actually did forget. Oops! I walk over to him and he slips his arm around my waist. I roll my eyes at him. He laughs at my gesture and swings me up into his arms. "Don't you-" It was to late he started sprinting.

I laughed as he ran around dodging people. I actually saw him bump someone and steal their sword. It was amazing. We soon we're being chased by the dude who got his sword stolen. Then Travis joined us, they would zig-zag through the people switching me off. The dude couldn't tell who was who. Classic.

When the boy realized what we where doing he grabbed Conner's shirt and pulled him to a halt. "GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD, NOW!" he yelled angrily at Conner. I jumped out of Travis's arms and ran to Conner. The boy was about to punch Conner, but I grabbed his elbow. "If you punch him I will hurt you." I say calmly, giving Conner time to place the sword back and run. "Actually, never mind." I say and sprint away.

The boy stood there confused, then realized he has his sword back. I caught up to Conner and Travis, then collapsed at their feet. They towered over me with worried expressions. "I'm okay." I smiled at them when they sighed with relief. Conner picked me up and we followed the crowd to dinner.

* * *

><p>So, I guess I was supposed to sit with the Apollo cabin, but... who cares. It's not like any of them like me. I'm more different then different, and no one likes different. So, Hermes table here I come. I sit in-between Conner and Travis, just in case I get too weak to sit up which I doubt. So on we eat.<p>

I eat the usual chicken noodle soup with a side of salad, yum salad. Then Conner ate a hamburger and Travis ate pizza. Weird people, I'm suppose to be a vegetarian but I can't help but eat meat. I'm _Bohemian_ for crying out loud! We eat meat every day. "Aren't you supposed to be a vegetarian? You know, like, don't eat meat." Conner ask me.

"Yep!" I simply reply and spoon out a huge piece of meat with noodles, "Your point?" I look at him, his face is red from trying not to laugh. I smile at him and shove the huge piece of meat and noodles into my mouth. That got him. Everyone turned around and stared at him. He just couldn't stop laughing.

Then the boy from earlier threw a spoonful of noodles. Then just like that a food fight broke out. I threw some salad at people and got whip cream smeared on my shirt and pizza sauce all over my pants. I laughed and made some pie appear on my plate, then threw it at Conners face. He grinned at me and tackled me to the ground. I laughed as he sat on top of me, throwing food at anybody who passed him.

Then it all had to end. A person who I never seen before got up onto a table and shouted for everyone to stop. We all froze, Conner quietly got off me and helped me up. Then the person yelled for everyone to get to their cabins and clean up right away. What a spoiler. Conner grabbed me and helped me to the house and up into my room.

* * *

><p>When we reached my room Conner closed my door and started searching for clean clothes. I sat on my bed and watched him, it felt weird being alone with him in my room. Well with every thing that has happened I mean. He started to go to search under my bed. "Don't you dare!" I told him blocking his path. He looked up at me from where he was on his hand and knees, on the floor.<p>

"Why not?" He ask, the mischievousness growing brighter. "Because I said so. And thats a good reason." I say confidently. His normal grin deepened. What is that boy thinking. He sat up so we where eye leveled. "I'm sure it is." He said and leaned on his elbows next to me. "Well your correct." I got up to get a better block but he has already reached under and grabbed the sword.

His eyes widened, "What do we have here?" He asked staring at it. "Give it back!" I lunged for it, but he put it out of reach. Then it started glowing and he dropped it. Burn marks were all over his hands. I grabbed it and threw it under the bed. "Don't touch it or tell anyone about it! Do you hear me! No one!" I yelled at him. Jerk!

He looked hurt. But then guiltily for taking my sword and doing something I told him not to. But thats his nature and I did fall in love with a rebel, so this is what I get. "Never mind. Just give me your hand. I'll bandage it up for you." I take his hand and start digging around for bandages.

When I finally finish bandaging his hand he starts asking me about the sword. "How did you find it? Where was it? Have you seen it before? Whats on the handle?" He asked me staring at my hand. We both have burnt hands. But mine is almost healed.

"I saw it in a dream and when I woke up it was with me in the bed. And a prophecy." I simply say without hesitation. Might as well tell him, he would figure out if I didn't. "A prophecy? Whats the prophecy?" He asks, leaning in a little bit from excitement. I laugh and take the sword back out even though I already remember the prophecy. He stares at it and gestures for me to turn the handle for him to see the other sides.

"Wow, thats amazing. But what does it mean?" He ask me. "Well, these two pictures already happened and I am right now 16 and a 2.5/3. So...possibly this all is going to happen very soon." I say watching him warily. He fake grins but I could see right through him, he is scared to death about me. "Don't worry. And don't tell anyone. Promise me, okay. I need you to keep this promise or I will hunt you down and hurt you so bad it's not even funny." I threaten him.

He grins at me and puts his right hand in the air and left on his heart. "I swear on river Styx that I will not tell anyone." He said and then quickly kiss my cheek and get up and dodge my punch. "Hey!" I say and chase after him as he races outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all. How are you baby goats? Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was busy. Anyway I don't think I have any info without spoiling you baby goats. So no more Savanah info. Sorry y'all. But I will tell you that her stepbrother is 19 and her first half brother is 15, her second is 13, her third is 12, her fourth is 10, her fifth is 9, her sixth is 8, her seventh is 7, and her eighth is 5. Then you all know about the soon to be ninth. And all the Apollo kids. Pls review, fav, or follow. Cya.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 (Hi)

I'M GOING TO GET YOU!

I almost caught Conner twice. Well, okay maybe not that many times. But still I almost got him. Then I tripped and landed directly on my face. I could hear Conner laugh behind me."Shut up!" I say and get up. He just laughs harder. I smile and catch up to him. He still laughs, almost hyperventilating. I take a step back and look him up and down. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" He manages to say. I kick his shin and he looks at me, smiling like crazy. He straightens up and wraps his arm around my waist and helps me back in. We didn't change and people were staring at us. We laugh with each other and went to get clean clothes from Chiron.

* * *

><p>At the bonfire I was forced to sit with Apollo's cabin. Ugh, it was terrible. Conner sat at the edge of the Hermes cabin seats and I sat at the end of the Apollos cabin seats. We kept whispering to each other as Apollo kids sang around me. I started laughing at a comment Conner said and everyone looked at me. I suddenly stopped and felt insecure about my outfit, a orange tight camp shirt that said Camp Half-blood and skinny jeans with combat boots. My cheeks were turning red.<p>

"I was never here!" I say and dash off. running out of the stands and straight for the big house. I hate being embarrassed! I hate being different! I didn't stop running until I got to my room. I sat down on my bed and thought about life. I hate being the oddball! I hate being the one who everyone hates! I hate, I hate, I hate! That's all I ever do. Hate.

Tears stung my eyes, _not today!_ I thought smiling to myself. I give a short laugh, quick and hoarse. Like there was no laugh at all. Then black crowds my eyes. I'm going into a flash back again. Its a problem I have. I have lots of mental problems.

*_Flash back*_

I sat on my bed looking outside when the door creaked open. I turned around to see my _step_brother walk in. Oh no! Not him again. I quickly stand up and back away. My back hits the glass window. _I'm trapped!_ He cornered me there. Then he reaches out and yanks my hair. I fall down with the pull. My knees buckle and I go down fully. He laughs and kicks my stomach. My body shudders and I try to get up. He pushes me down, pinning me down. I kick at him and scream for my mom. But she is in Detroit. He grins and laughs at my attempt to call for my mom. I continue to struggle under him. He knocks my head against the floor, darkness floods my vision, but I keep fighting. He pulls me up and bangs my head on the corner of my dresser. I try to stay awake but fade away with his laughing in the background.

*_Back to story*_

I shiver at this thought and then I get really scared. I want to hide under a desk or something and cry, I was shaking uncontrollably. Conner burst through the door and sees me shaking. His face falls and runs over, putting his arms around me, just to protect me.

I can't hold the tears back anymore, they fall from my eyes and drip down my cheeks. Conner just holds me tighter, I start ugly crying. "Shhhhhh... It's okay, everything is okay. You're safe...shhhhhh" Conner whispers into my hair as he holds me.

When I finally stop crying Conner grabs a box of tissues and hands me some. I wipe away snot and tears, trying to get it together. "Breathe." Conner orders me, I inhale and exhale. In, out, in, out, I tell myself so I can remember to breathe. "Were you crying because you were embarrassed?" Conner asks me.

"No. Memories." I say with a shudder. "Memories about what? Tell me it's not about your _stepbrother_! Savanah tell me! It can't be about your _stepbrother_!" He starts shaking me, he obviously hates my _step_brother as you can tell. I look away, which made him stand up and walk away.

* * *

><p>I sit in my bed, shocked how Conner just got up and walked away from me. It sort of hurt to see him just walk away. Then Chiron comes in, "The phones for you." he says and walks away. I get up and follow him out the door and down the hallway. We go into a small room with a phone in it. I pick up the phone.<p>

"Hello?" I say into the phone. "Savanah, is that you?" my mom ask from the other end. "Mom! It's me! Where are you and why am I here? I need to go home!" I say quickly. "I'm sorry hun, but you are going to have to stay there. And I thought you knew why. Um, well have you figured out who your dad is?" She asks me, anxious to know the answer. "Nope." I say. "Oh, well..." She is cut off by me, "Look mom I have to go." I say getting ready to hang up. "Okay hun, I love you." She says and hangs up.

"I love you, too" I whisper and hang up, then walk away.

* * *

><p>In the morning I wake up breathless again. I'm to tired to get up so I fall back asleep. When I come to again Conner sits next to me on the bed. "Did you wait for me to wake up?" I ask sluggishly. "Maybe." He says with a mischievous smile. "What did you do?" I ask looking around.<p>

Then I look around for my boots. "Give." I say holding out my hand. "Here you go princess." He grins at me holding out my combat boots. I reach out to grab them, but he holds them out of reach. "Don't call me princess!" I say glaring at him as he still holds them out of reach. Princess was my embarrassing child hood nickname. "Sure, _princess._" I lunge at him.

We wrestle for a minute until I finally get my boots out of his grip. I stand up in triumph. Then Conner tackles me down onto the ground. "Hey!" I shout and we go back to wrestling. I get my boots back again and stand up shouting, "_Run away!"_ running down the hall. Conner has to sprint to catch up, but I'm already outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all. How are you baby goats? So I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I have been really busy lately, so sorry for not posting every other day, but now that I'm off school I'll post more. Well most likely. And yes today I have some Savanah info! Info: Savanah has dyslexia and anxiety. I think you can tell why she has anxiety. Any way thats all I got for today! Pls review or fav or follow or all (NOT A QUESTION BUT A COMAND!) Cya baby goats. (Also I don't own Chiron, Travis, Conner, and most people, but Savanah and her momstep brother/ stepdad/ 8half brothers).**


	8. Chapter 8

YOU CAN'T GET ME! HA!

I start sprinting for the beach. Conner is close on my heels, and people now are starting to follow us. This just makes me go faster and faster. Now almost everyone in camp is chasing after me and Conner to see what is happening. I hit sand. Running on the sand is harder then it looks, it slips and slides under your feet.

Up ahead is water, the lake! I have to go into the lake or let Conner catch me. Hmmmm, let's see, what is better, the lake. I jump up, my body flys over the lake. _Don't fall into the lake,_ _fly! _I think to myself as I start tilting towards the water. My body hovers over the water. I'm flying!

Everyone stares at me with their jaws hang open. I look up, a symbol of Zeus flouts above my head. I stare at it, how is this possible? Two dads? Is that even biologically possible? I fly to shore, or at least try to. Conner looks at me then yells, "How is this even possible?!".

"I don't know." I say, smiling at him. Chiron walks over, "Can I speak with you for a second." He says it like a comand even tho its a question. "Sure...?" I say and follow him towards the big house.

* * *

><p>We walk in and go staright to the backroom. I never been here before, only the front room and upstairs. The room, like almost all the rooms but the front room, was bare. There was a ping-pong table in the middle of the room. I sit down at the head of the table.<p>

"Okay, so you have two dads. Both are gods. Do you think you have any more dads?" He ask me, seriously. I was at first taken back by how he was serious, how in the world do I know. "Ummm, maybe...I don't know." I say shifting in my seat. Then the prophecy on my swords handdel.

"Well, if we are done here, I have to go..." I say standing up. "Okay, Savanah. But if anything, even the slightest clue, shows up, tell me." He says as I run out of the room. I go up stairs and into my room.

Boom, I slam my door shut and lock it. Okay, sword, handel, prophecy, three dads, how is this possible? I ask this question a lot. But it keeps poping in my head. Then I start freaking out for the second time this night.

* * *

><p>I dream this night, well more like I have a nightmare. Everything was black and random images kept popping up. Monsters, Conner, my mom, blood. I was horrified by it all. But what got me the most is when I saw me, fighting a battle against thousands. And winning.<p>

I wake up to a knoke on my door. "Go away, person." I shout at the door. Conner walks in, "Morning child." he replies. I sit up and look over at him. "Hey...what time is it?" I ask trying not to fall asleep. He grins and look at his wrist, and on his wrist is MY watch. "9:45am" he says and walks over to me. I hold out my hand and he places my watch into my hand.

"Give me a sec." I say stepping out of my blankets and onto the wood floor. He just stands there. "Out." I point at the door. He puts his hands up in surrender, twirls and waltz out. I quickly get changed and run out. My hair is slowly losing its color and I can see some gold locks. "Ummmmm, can we go shopping?" I ask pushing my hair back into a ponytail.

"Sure, after breakfast I'll ask." Conner replies leading the way. I follow him to breakfast. It is snowing outside, I start shivering like crazy. "You cold?" Conner ask, wrapping his arm around me for warmth. I snuggle into him, to steal his body heat.

"I'm not a blanket, Savanah. Don't try to move into my side!" he laughs and I can feel his body shaking. I don't smile or laugh with him. Something about my mood today is bring me down, back to the me in the city. Conner looks at me and frowns too. I nudge his side with my shoulder.

When we get to the pavilion Conner leaves me to go to the Hermes table. I stand there alone, looking for someone to tell me where to sit. I haven't thought about it, but I didn't make any friends here expect for Hazel. I look for her now. I see her sitting at the Hades table. She is still here.

I figured out that she is Roman. Not Greek, so she goes to the other camp but visits this camp a lot. I walk over to her. Curse the fact that I lost my jacket. A lot of the people left the other day when they figured out that I had two dads. So the place was pretty empty.

"Hey Hazel. Ummm, where do I sit?" I ask looking around the pavilion still. She shrugs and speaks through a mouthful of food. "I don't know, ask Chiron." I look around again and find him sitting at the 'head' table. "Thanks." I say walking to him. Hazel mutters something behind me but I don't catch it.

"Chiron, where do I sit?" He looks up from his plate. He then points at a seat, the closets one to him. I sit down and grab a magical plate. Salad appears on my plate. Yes, salad in the morning. Then Chiron's eggs explode. He turns around, with egg smeared on his face, towards Conner and Travis. Who act like it wasn't their fault. A smile almost slips onto my face.

"CONNER AND TRAVIS STOLL! GET OVER HERE NOW!" he shouts at them. They get up and walk over here. Both have a identical mischievous smile. "Yes Chiron?" Travis says, winking at me as he walks by. Conner looks like he is about to slap his brother when Travis winked. I have to at least let a small smile.

"How do you explain this." He ask, his face growing redder by the second. "We don't." Travis says, taking the lead. "Savanah does." I stare up at him. I swear, he did not just pull that trick. I twirl around and face Chiron. A smirk finds its way on my lips. Travis and Conner's faces fall. "Well, you see, sir, they put explosions into your food. Making it toxin and totally unhealthy. So, to conclude this trial, I pronounce them...GUILTY." I say.

"Very well then. You boys heard her. You're guilty of a crim. I will discuss your punishment later." He says and then stands and walks away. "Nice going, Princess." Conner says sitting down at the table, putting his feet up on the table. "I'm sorry you guys put me on spot light." I say smirking at them.

Travis rolls his eyes and sits in Chiron's seat at the round table. "You are cruel, do you know that, just plain cruel." I crusty in my chair, "Why, thank you sir." They both grin. "Oh no, it was my pleaser. Honesty darling." Travis says in a British accent. "Oh, you are to kind, brother." Conner says the same way, obviously wanting in on the joke. We all burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all. How are you baby goats? Well I hope you liked the chapter. Pls review or fav or follow or all.( COMAND! REMEMBER.) Also I started this new "Story" Where all the characters from the Percy Jackson series write a poem telling their feelings or story. LOVE Y'ALL! oh and a special thanks to Liz for all those reviews. Cya.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

WAKE ME UP WHEN ITS ALL OVER!

Conner told me to wander. So I went to my room and took a nap. I woke up to music. Playing dub-step. I yawn and look outside. It's still snowing, about three ft now. I smile and grad a sweatshirt from the donation pile. I need to go home and get clothes. I decide to ask Conner to take me home tonight. My stomach growls. To the pavilion for food!

The pavilion is empty which equals no food. I grumble and kick a rock. Most of the camp is empty, more people left. There was still a Hades kid, two Hermes kids, five Ares kids, and six Athena kids. Including the Stolls. I'm the only Apollo and Zeus kid. A lot of the demi-gods went home for the winter, others to visit the other camp, and the rest holidays. Those who stayed are homeless or don't have a family to go to and thought they could just celebrate here.

I start a long walk to the woods. I've always wanted to go to the woods and explore. I love exploring places, I know Chicago by heart (the whole city). Right before I step foot into the forest a guy grabs my shoulder and stops me. I face him, it's the Hades dude. "Um, hi?" I say, giving him a confused look.

"Don't go in there alone. There are monsters in there or you could get really hurt by something else." He says and walks away. Freaky. "Can you come with me then or go get Conner!" I call out to him. He turns his head to the side and mumbles something. "What?" I call out, again.

"I said 'do it yourself'." He calls back. I was taken aback for a second then shrug, he's depressed. So am I, the worlds full of depressed people. That's normal. I walk around trying to find someone to come with me on my adventure.

* * *

><p>I spot an Athena kid sitting under a tree reading. "Hello, what's your name?' I ask the little girl. She was probably 11 or 12. "Thou am Emma, who art thy?" she asks setting down her book. The title was <em>Grim's fairy tales.<em> I read that book, it's amazing. "Thy am Savanah. Why does one speak Shakespeare?" I ask her sitting down next to her.

I'm met with cold snow to the rump. "I'm sorry, this book has a lot of Shakespeare. What do you want?" she asks me. "A partner to come with me on an adventure." I say and give her a once over, "Maybe you would like to come with." I say standing up and wiping snow off. She smiles up at me and stands up too."I'd like that very much." She says and waits for me to lead the way, while sneaking the book into a branch.

As we walk towards the woods I ask what kind of books she likes to read. "All of them but bio or auto or nonfiction." she replies without hesitance. I smile and agree with her. When we get to the forest it's all dark and scary. But we continue unafraid.

Soon I hear rustling in the leaves and growls from bushes. "Ummmm is that normal?" I ask trying to keep my voice steady. You know the woods in the movies with snow everywhere shining bright and everything is beautiful? Well thats baloney, cause this place is cold, dark, and all sorts of horror. But Emma is unfazed by all of this. Then I see a bow appear out of thin air and a full quiver on her back.

"Get back or you might get hurt." she says, adjusting a arrow onto the string. I step forward instead. Bad habit. And grab my necklace.

_*Flash Back*_

"What's this, Mormor?" I ask her as she strings a small pouch around my neck. It's sort of like a necklace with a pouch on it.

"A spirt pouch. Never lose it, or you will lose your only protection." she says and then starts crying. I look at her in wonder and grasp the pouch. My fingers play with the little metal feather on it.

"Mormor, everything will be okay. Mormor it's okay. Mormor..." My voice breaks and then I'm crying. The pouch becomes anything I want it to be. That's not alive. But I figure this out later in life.

*_Back to Story*_

It turns into a shot gun with bronze bullets. Then this creature with four heads and four legs comes out of the bush. I shot it in the heart. The dust rains down onto the ground. Emma just shrugs and walks past me deeper into the forest, again, unfazed.

I let the gun go back into a necklace in my hand and walk behind Emma. She figured out that I had no idea where I'm going. She guided me to a creek. The creek was half frozen, half not. She crouches down and picks up a rock. Then she chucked it at the little river. Ice flew everywhere. I don't even flinch as ice fly's past me, one piece hits my cheek.

Then Emma jumps over the creek and adventures on. I follow. We hiked a hill, and climbed trees. It was fun and childish. I loved it. Then the lunch bell rang. The day was at it's half. We adventure back.

* * *

><p>At lunch I sit with Chiron. He tells me their punishment is laundry duty. I couldn't help but let out a short laugh, duty. Duty, duty, duty. I love that word, duty. So, Conner and Travis missed the lunch bell and came a hour later. I knew cause I waited for them. I was bored, okay, so it's not creepy.<p>

"Where were you guys? You missed lunch! How could you! I was alone with an adult!" I yelled at them, they knew I hated adults. They both cracked some smiles. "We where busy working our butts off, Now peasant, go fetch me some cheese." Conner says to me with a british accent.

"It will cost you a buck. Old nag!" I say and Conner lunges at me, but I'm up in a hurry. He chases me around the table a few times. Thats all it takes for him to catch me. His arms wrap around me and drags me into a chair, where he sits down.

I laugh and throw myself into the next seat over. "Don't worry. I got candy." I say holding up a bag of gummies. They grab them out of my hand and both rip it open and dig in. "Hey! Leave some for me!" I call and manage to grab some.

Then after the candies are all gone, we all go and sit inside the big house. Right next to the fire with hot chocolate. Telling stories about today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all! How are you baby goats? I love gummies so thought to throw some in there. A quest is in the next chapter. Yeah boom, SPOILER! I'm sorry but I had to<strong> **y'all that. Well pls review and follow and fav or all (IT IS STILL A COMMAND!). And I won't be posting as much cuz I have school and programs and sports so yeah. Cya baby goats! :) :P :D =) =P XD )'*'( ('-'()!**


	10. Chapter 10

A voice booms from the darkness. "You will die!" it shouts. I stand under the only light. Die? Why? "I will not die, I can't die." I simply state, not scared at all of the voice. "But you're already dead." The voice says with a hint of amusement.

"Then why am I breathing? Why do I have warmth? Why am I still here?" I say smugly to the voice._ I am not dead yet!_ I remind myself. It's hard not feeling dead, cause there was a small chill racing through my body.

"But you feel the chill. You are gone, under the water. You are drowning, you are not breathing." The voice says, I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yet I'm here with you." I say and the darkness swallows me.

* * *

><p>Hands start shaking me, my eyes fall open. The satyr dude was leaning over me shaking me. "I'm awake. I'm awake." I say trying to get out of his grasp. He let's go. I fall out of bed and onto the floor. "Ow! Really?" I shout.<p>

"Sorry. We need you now! The camp is under attack!" He make sure I'm fine then sprints outside. Wait, what. The camp is under attack. Stupid voice! You will pay for this! I jump up and throw clothes on as quick as possible. Then I grab the sword, it glows in my hand. I welcome the burning heat. Then I'm gone.

The lake is going crazy with waves, I see the popular Poseidon kid in the middle. And the hill is all blood and war. The sky is practically a tornado. But the forests lays still, untouched. I run for it. Safety, is all I can think of. Safety, safety, safety.

I find Emma in the forest, hiding in a branch. "What are you doing? I thought you would be the first one on the hill." I yell up at her, war is slowly cornering us. She is startled and falls out. I catch her and set her down onto her feet. "I'm hiding. What does it look like? And I think I could say the same to you." She says almost calmer then when I first met her.

"You're crazy." I say and we run deeper into the forest. But I stop when I hear my name being shout over the war cries. "Give us Savanah! Or we will get her!" a hoarse voice cries. I turn around and run for the hill. "What are you doing?" Emma cries to my back.

"Saving the camp." I call over my shoulder. I reach the forest's end in a minute. Just in time to see Conner picked up and carried away. "Conner!" I scream and run at him with full speed. I send a giant burst of air right at the creature's back. He falls down and Conner scrambles out from under the monster.

"Savanah, go to the forest! Now!" he yells running to me and grabbing me around the stomach, I'm thrown over his shoulder. He carries me away. "Not today!" I yell and try to jump off his shoulder. I land right on my butt when he is forced to let go. I get to my feet in a instance, accidentally kicking a monster in the face. "Sorry?" I say and run towards the hill.

This is just a bad dream. Nothing is real. You can die and just wake up. Stop lying to yourself, stupid. I stab a monster in the throat as I run, and another in the stomach. "Help me!" a demi-god calls out to me. I go over and kill the creature that was drooling over the blonde girl. She jumps up and gives a short thanks, then goes back to killing. I have never trained in my life to fight monsters, but I took fencing.

Left, right, dodge, dodge, swing, and run. I repeat this pattern while running up the hill. The monsters were advancing. I get to the top and I am stabbed in the back. I look down, there is no pointy thing sticking out of me. I turn around to see a skeleton lizard thing. It's eyes widen when it sees who I am. Blackness comes into the edges of my vision. I fall down, the last thing I see is the creature shouting at his buddies to see what he found.

* * *

><p>I awake, on a battle field with Conner crying over me. When he sees the I'm living he grins like crazy. "I love you." he cries. "That's what I thought." I say sitting up. A killing pain races up my back and through my body. I cry out and grit my teeth. Conner's face falls and his arms wrap around me, holding me up. His hand trails up my back and grabs the handle of the knife.<p>

The blonde chick from earlier runs over and stares as the knife is pulled from my back. Tears start popping up in my eyes and I scream. My screams are heard everywhere, the girl introduces herself as Annabeth. She bandages my back and does all that medical stuff.

Conner sits with me as all the cabin people have a meeting about what to do. "I will be okay. But I need to go home. I need to get out of here, I'm dying." I whisper to Conner as people past by, staring at the girl who caused the mess and has 3 dads. I look at Conner's eyes. Chiron had figured out about the sword and I turn 16 around 8months ago. The war will happen in four months.

"You can't go home. It isn't safe and your not even in Chicago." He says, staring at me sadly. Fine, I will still get my way. "Then I have to go on the quest, even if I am half dead- no make that dying, I will go." I say standing up and walking to the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all! How are you baby goats? Yay I manage to write another chapter. Be proud of me. It was hard. And I sort of lied, and decided to make a tiny war then the quest instead of the quest then a small war. So...ACTION! I love action and hate romance but my fanfixxs are where I let some of my romance slip. So which should I do more romance or more adventure? Pls review, fav, or follow (IT IS NOW A UNOFFICIAL LAW!)! <strong>**Cya baby goats! **


	11. Chapter 11

It was settle. I am going on the quest. I can only chose one person. And it will not be Conner.

I sit on the porch steps of the big house and think. Who will I bring, where will we start? Should I train to fight? Why am I asking so many questions? What was I asking about? Who is that new person walking down that hill? Do I know them? I'm hungry and tired.

Yeah so I have mental issues, don't judge. I get up and wander around. I think I'll train myself to use my powers. I wave my hand, thinking about air. A breeze fly's that direction and knocks some random person off their feet. I hold back a laugh. I wave my arm at the lake, thinking of water. A huge wave races towards shore, breaking ice. I felt good, powerful even.

I smile to myself when it hit me. Emma! Emma can come with me on my quest! I ran to the woods to find her.

* * *

><p>I find her reading in a tree, as usual. "Emma! Down here!" I call up to her. She looks down at me. "Hey Savanah!' She hops down from the tree, not taking her eyes off of her book. I smile at her. "What?" She asks hesitantly.<p>

"You are going on a quest with me to save camp from an army of monsters! And we might [cough] die [cough]." I say as happily as I can. She just looks at me, a smile slowly growing on her face. I am not afraid of dying, I hope she isn't.

"Okay, when do we leave?" she asks walking back to camp. I smile and follow her. She goes and gets her bow and arrows, and a small dagger. I get my sword, I was planning on cleaning it. I hunt for a clean rag.

As I hunt I run into Conner. When I see him coming down the hall I turn around and start walking away. "Savanah!" He calls out to me, curse my love for dyed hair. I don't look back and just walk faster. He runs up to me and spins me around. "Savanah, Where are you going? Never mind about that. So, when do we leave for the quest?' He asks with the usual mischievous smile.

"I'm not bring you, I'm taking Emma with me. Sorry. I hope this doesn't come between us." I say with an apologetic smile. His face falls, disbelief is all over his face. Then it turns into betrayal. His mouth opens trying to get the right words to come out.

"Why wont you bring me?" He says, I can hear the hurt in his voice. I turn my head away and shake my head. "Sorry." is all I say, then I turn around fully and walk out of the big house. He chases after me. "Savanah! Wait!" He calls after me. I don't stop this time, but call over my shoulder. "I'm not bring you because you will get yourself killed trying to protect me, you safer here." is all I say, I can tell he stopped.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" I ask Emma when we meet at the top of the hill. She nods her head and we go down the hill. We are going to my home city, if they aren't setting up camp there then we find a monster to tell us where they are. Emma and me descend deeper into the forests that lays in our way of the road.<p>

"So, are you scared?" I ask Emma. She laughs at me. "I would think I would say that to you. This is your first quest and my third." She smiles proudly. I just take a second to let that sink in.

"Okay, well then lets go find a car, Conner taught me how to highjack a car and break into candy stores. So we should be fine. Plus I forgot everything back at camp expect my sword." I say a little embarrassed. She just laughs.

"So, you're Conner's famous girlfriend. The girl who throws the whole camp into another war, we only had 4months of peace this time." She shakes her head. Wow, I wonder how many wars and what they were about.

"Well, this is my moms fault, not mine. It isn't my fault she likes to have babies." I say, a little disappointed in my mom. She disappoints me all the time. It's depressing. We walk in silence for along time, then we get to the road.

I try to flag a cab that drives past, it just keeps going even tho it has no one in it. About five more cabs drive by until I use a talent that I enjoy. I do a extremely loud, high pitch whistle. Two cabs pull over and each poke there head out and start arguing that they were there first. I simply walk over to the one with better seats and climb in. The man smiles and asks where do we want to go.

"Chicago, please." I give him a smile that I learned from my mom. I may not like her, but I will use her blood to my advantages. The man grins and starts driving to Chicago. Most cab drivers would tell people to get out if you ask them to take you to Chicago, but not me or my mom. No one tells a Goyer to get out.

* * *

><p>It takes us 10hours to get to Chicago, almost record time. When we get out the man asks for some money. I just smile at him, "Sorry, but we don't have any." I start walking away. "Wait, I need money. Or at least do me a favor." he pleads with me.<p>

I stop and turn around. "I have a boyfriend." I simply say, I think I know what he wants. He grins at me, "Thats not what I'm asking from you, come here." I walk over to him, Emma stays where we were.

I crouch next to the window, he pokes his head out. "Get back in the cab and I'll take you for a joy ride." He whispers in my ear. "Why would I do that? Where would you that me?" I ask eyeing him.

"I want to show you around. And take you to a place where I bet you have never been before." He grins at me, almost greedily. "I've been everywhere, I doubt it." I snap at him. He raises his eye brows and motions at the seat next to him. I straighten and shout for Emma. She walks over and I tell her what the dude wants.

She looks at him, then back at me. "Okay, lets go. Then we will be fair. Plus we owe him for the drive here." She says climbing in the back. I shrug and start to go in the back seat. But the dude grabs my arm and nods his head to the seat next to him.

"Fine." I walk around the car and get into the front seat. He grins and drives on, to the mysterious place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all! How are you baby goats? I am unsure about this chapter, but I think you people know who that dude is. If you don't then read the books cause the dude is scary. Anyway Savanah's hair is in desperate need of more dye. Seriuosly she hasn't dyed it in a week. Anyway I hope y'all liked this chapter. Pls fav, follow or review!(COMAND NOT A CHOICE PLS)! Cya baby goats!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

The cab is silent the whole way. It was kind of awkward. The dude kept glancing at me, that was the most scariest part of the ride. Emma just read and I stared out the window. Cars speed by, people crowd the walkways, and the sky was a normal gray. Typical for a Chicago winter.

We start going to the bad part of the city, where the clubs and gangs are. The nervous feeling in my stomach grows. _Why am I so stupid? _Is all I can think of. "So, your name is Savanah?" The guy asks. I just nod my head, too nervous to speak. He smiles at me, keeping his eyes on the road.

I glance back at Emma, she is still eating gummies and reading. Then the car stops, we both look up. The car was parked in front of a club, lights escaped from the buildings. You could hear the music, even if you were in a soundproof room. People stood outside, some barfed all over themselves, or flirted with each other.

"Umm, Emma is too young for clubs. Right Emma?"I say looking over at Emma. She nods her head quickly. The guy laughs and locks the doors. "Hey!" I shout and try to push the door open, Emma tries too. There is no thing to unlock my door, only the driver can unlock the doors. This is not a normal cab.

He grins and pulls the car over to the back. I continue trying to open the door. People start srounding the car, they are all misshaped. I squirm in my seat. "Let us out! Bring us back to the city! Get us out of here!" I scream, banging on the window. His grin deepens. "Okay." he says smugly.

The locks pop open and me and Emma jump out. The people are not people. They are simply monsters. And they simple attack us. The monsters separate me and Emma and take us on, alone. I try to get to Emma, but they just block me and move in closer. One monster reaches out for me, he grabs my arm and pulls me closer. I can smell whisky on his breath.

One thing that I hate more then people touching me is when they drink. I hate drunks. I punch the monster in the face and he flinches, I push and pull. Emma! Where is Emma? Then I feel a rock slam on my head. I fall to the ground, blood dyes my hair red and fall into my face. I can't see, only a glimpse. And I wish I couldn't see because I see Emma get hit to hard, and I see her fall down. I scream for her and cry for her. But she is gone.

* * *

><p>I can't believe it. Emma is dead, and I'm tied to a chair. In the dark, all alone. I cry silently to myself. I failed, camp is going to crumple, Conner will die, everyone will die, and it's all my fault. For being stupid, I was stupid. I could have used my powers, maybe me and Emma would be alive and free. We should have flown here or brought money. Oh yeah, I forgot. I was suppose to bring money.<p>

A door slams in the darkness. "Are you awake yet?" a voice calls out. "No." I say, _pull it together._ The owner to the voice turns on the lights. I blink and try to hide my face from the bright lights. When my vision finally clears, I'm surprised to see who it is.

A guy with shocking blue hair and dazing icy grayish eyes, stands by the door. He looks about my age, maybe three years older, hard to tell with guys around my age. The guy is maybe 6ft and wears old jeans with a random band name on his shirt. The dude looks like a cool guy you would met at a concert or at a club/party. If I wasn't tied in a chair with a bloody head and freaking out that my friend is dead cause of me, I would totally befriend the dude.

Of course, he is most likely a bloody murder with awesome powers, why do cool looking people have to be so cruel! I glare at him. "Jerk! Why am I here? I didn't do anything wrong! So let me go before someone gets hurt!" I yell at him, I have to remember that he is a bloody murder with awesome powers.

"Your here because we need your powers. And I am not a jerk, just extremely mean! Also I can not let you go, it's against my master's rules." he snaps at me. I am taken back by how he calls some person his 'master'. This dude clearly doesn't look like he would take orders from a person.

"You have a master? Ha! That is hilarious! Now, why don't you go run off to your master and leave me alone to my own misery. Seriously, can't a girl grief over the fact that her friend just died and that her camp, who by the way has her boyfriend in it, is going to be destroyed!" I snap back. The boy stares at me like I'm crazy. "What?" I shout at him.

He looks at me with pity. "Sorry, but I'm supposed to take care of your head wound. You might die and then where dose that leave us." He says apologetically. I straighten in my chair and stare at him. He hesitantly walks over and goes to unwrap the blood soaked bandages.

I reach up and bit his wrist. He jumps back and slaps me, my head snaps to the side with the force, releasing my grip. He mutters a swear word under his breath. Teeth marks are graved deep in the back of his wrist. I smile at my success. He glances up at me then grabs my head and quickly puts me in a head lock before I could do anything. I grit my teeth and struggle to get away.

He unwraps my bandages with me in a head lock. After he gets the bloody bandages off he realizes that I picked pocked him. I hold the torn bandages in my lap. I ripped them to shreds while he was unwrapping. I grin at him, I could tell he was ready to slap me but couldn't cause then I would bleed more. He grabs my sweatshirt and starts ripping it to make long strips of fabric, I shout and yell for him to stop. That was my favorite sweatshirt!

When my sweatshirt is now strips of cloth, the boy wraps up my wound. I growl at him and he steps back. Gray 'bandages' stop the bleeding, the boy smiles proudly then wipes blood off of my face. "You owe me a new sweatshirt." I say through gritted teeth. He laughs and walks away. I am, again, alone in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all! How are you baby goats? I was sad to have decided that I wanted a monster to kill Emma. I thought about having her escape, but naw. So yeah this was a long chapter (At least it took along time) and I am proud of it. But who is this mysterious boy? Where is Savanah? Who is 'master'? Will Savanah survive? What happens next? Idk! You decided because I'm to lazy to think of a answers. LOL! Pls review, fav or follow! (I COMAND YOU AND SO DOES um some random person). Cya baby goats! :P. Also Merry Xmas, Hanukkah , and whatever you people celebrate this season.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

It has been one day so far. Already I am use to the boy coming in the afternoon time, he will bring bandages and food. I'll manage to grab the food and eat while he bandages my head. But today I figured out a plan of escape! I will make my revenge!

The boy pops his head in, When the lights turn on he walks over to me and gives me the food. I don't eat, I'm to nervous. The boy doesn't notice. He bandages my head. A second before he is done I knee him as hard as I can in his gut. He winces and falls back, I take out my sword and cut the ropes. I found the sword under my chair today and was able to grab it, I am surprised he didn't noticed.

I jump out of my chair and run for the exit. The boy manages to scramble to his feet after I pass him. He garbs me, and I turn around in his arms and give a good whack on his head with the hilt of my sword. He crumples and I mutter a sorry before running out. That dude was cool, okay.

Nobody was in the hall ways, but when I got to the garage there where hundreds of monsters. Oh, no! I look outside, it's pure sunlight, blue skies and everything. How long has it been? I couldn't have been locked up for four months! I manage to sneak around the monsters and escape into the daylight. The streets were deserted. I ran down the street, right for my home.

* * *

><p>When I run into my apartment my mom sits on the couch, happy. There was no <em>step<em>brother or _step_dad, or any sign that there where _step_people here. My mom has finally kicked them out, finally. She looks at me and her face falls, that hurt. "What are you doing here?" she asks me.

"Oh, yes! I am wonderful." I say bitterly. She realizes that her expressions hurt me and imminently change them. She is lucky. "I am here cause I was on a quest. And guess what! I made a friend at camp!" I say as happily as I can manage, which isn't much. She smiles at me, joyed that I have a 'new friend'.

"Really! Who is it? Can it come over sometime so I can met it?" my mom says 'it' because I have girl and guy friends. "Mom, she is dead." I say, my mom face falls. She tries to say something comforting, but there is nothing to say. I go to my room.

I slam the door and grab my Mormor's journal. I skim through the pages, I finally land on today's page. Or what I think is today.

_Monday 12/3/96_

_I had a wonderful time with Savanah today! We made cookies and I read her some pages from our book. She enjoys it more then I do sometimes, at least I think. She is always begging for story time. I love her and feel bad that her mom is hiding her dads from her. She dissurves to know about her family and how her mom met dads, her poor girl is living a hard life, but when she is older she will understand. I, at least, hope so. She is not like her mom, she is smart and keeps to one guy. And she doesn't go around throwing herself at guys. I am very proud of Savanah, she is my favorite out of all my children/grandchildren. No offense to my grand boys. I always wanted a child like Savnah. Bright and loving, cares for everyone and loves animals. I remember when she made her first whirl pool at age 2. Oh, I have to go. My nurse is here. I haven't told anyone about my cancer yet. I will soon._

_Love, Mormor._

* * *

><p>She hade cancer and never told me. That hurt. But I had worse. I still love Mormor, who could not love a innocent woman who feeds you cookies for breakfast. Anyway, I have more important things to figure out right now. Like getting back to camp and figuring out who 'master' is. Tomorrow I will, I'm getting tired.<p>

I change into pjs and go into my bathroom. Time to dye my hair. What colors, oh I know. I grab a greenish blue, mainly light blue. I start the process of dyeing my hair. At the end I look in the mirror. I already blowed dry my hair so now greenish blue hair falls around my shoulders. I smile, it felt good to have my hair freshly dyed. I felt new.

I heave a huge sigh that I wanted to do for a while. I climd into my bed, it's like a bunk bed with out the bottom. When I finally get comfy my mom comes in. Great. She is here.

"Hun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry about your friend. Want to talk." she pities me. I don't like pity. I hate pity from my mom. I hate my mom. She lied and hurt me and now she wants me to share my feelings. Stupid.

"No. It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I'm fine." I snap at her. She lets a flash of hurt show, so I could feel guilty. I don't easily feel guilty. "Mom, I don't like you, get out." I finally say what I kept in forever. And I regret it. She runs out of the room.

"Mom! Wait! I didn't mean that!" I shout after her. I start to run after her, but she is long gone. Ugh, I am so stupid. Huh, oh well. I got other problems.

* * *

><p>I wake up at 6 and get supplies to head back to camp. I grab new clothes and some money, and of course breakfast. Then I brush my hair and pull it into a pony tail. Perfect, now to the cab. Yes, I'm taking a taxi. I wont let anything like last time happen. Don't worry.<p>

Just in a second five cabs come and I pick the worst one. Got to be safe. You know why. I tell the guy where to go, he gives me a funny look then drives away. I watch my home city disappear. It was depressing. The lights fading and the sounds quieted.

Soon I just watch the fields and factories pass. On my way to camp, which means safety.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all! Whats up baby goats? So yeah I don't know what should happen next. Can y'all help me pls? And sorry for not posting in a while. A lot has happened. Anyway, what you think? Pls fav, follow, or review (YOU CAN DO ALL PLS)! Well Cya baby goats.<strong>


End file.
